christine returns
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: this young lady comes back into erics life bringing back 2 children with her this christine being a sweet and kind caring young woman loving eric for himself... but also giving erick a new outlook on life for the better...


(Chapter one seeing things and the truth)

Hello my name is cassidy but my real name is Christine dae now I know I sound crazy and ill bet your thinking .How can she have two names? . Well its simple the reason I have two names is because I have had a past life. What is a past life you might ask Well in truth I don't know but what I do know is I am the wife of Erick the phantom of the opera and the mother of Nina or as I call her Lucia.

This all started one morning when I was at P.E me and my friend Nina always skip P.E because it so boring and me and sports doesn't click I am more of a singer and actress type. Well as I was sitting on the wall with Nina she soon started talking about her life saying what she was then she asked me if I knew what I was and I said no but I might say I was Christine dae I laughed because I was joking but she didn't in fact her expression changed and she said "your right Christine had two children you know a boy and a girl the boy Gustave and the girl well guess". I smiled and looked out to the playing children then I looked back to Nina.

She looked at me with her eyes and then she grabbed my arm and told me to close my eyes so I did she whispered im going to show you something and then you will know. I shut my eyes tight as her grip on my arm tightened and slowly I could see images forming images of me looking at a man in a mask, the phantom! I thought as I saw the man lean down on his nee and pull out a wedding ring and then I saw the man and felt him kiss me, with a red rose and a black ribbon tied to It connected to the ring that this man had given me.

I then saw an image of a child very small teasing her brother and her father yelling at both of them yet this man is different he had blond hair and before I could stop myself I said Roul!. I called him every name by the book and the worse thing was the man laughed at me then I saw him go to hit one of the children and I could see myself and hear my voice saying "stop hit me instead" then the image vanished. I then saw another image this one of me staring at a man in the dark lying on a soft bed his arms wrapped around me his hands soft and warm a white mask on his face as though somehow the man didn't want me to see his face then that image vanished. I opened my eyes to see Nina staring back at me it then hit me and I said "you're the little girl and I am Christine you're my daughter" the words hit me like a tone of bricks and I felt like fainting it was then that I knew my life would never be the same again. The bell rang for 4th period and I hurried off to my class not forgetting what I saw and remembering every word that was said.

(Chapter two the strange man in the mask comes to my school)

After 4 days of thinking about it and remembering all that was said I finally got the guts to ask "how" unfortunately Nina was in her moods and said "I don't know don't ask me again" I didn't feel like arguing that this was the first time I asked her, so I dropped it till P.E, this time she was more willing. We were doing our walk around the track and she said "truly I don't know all I know mom is that you're a great singer and your name matches Christine's" I nodded and said "could you prove that" she smiled and said "sure mom I can, got a piece of paper on you"

I laughed because she always knew I had paper and pens on me at all times, you can never be to sure when you will need them. I handed her the paper she wrote my name and then Christine over that it matched perfectly very perfectly I nodded again, she threw the paper into her pocket and handed me back my pen she said "proof enough" I laughed and said "yes that's proof enough" I pushed her and ran ahead, she caught up to me in no time I growled and she said "sorry mother " her smile told me that she wasn't sorry at all but oh well what could I do. As we finished our third lap Mr. .Santos our P.E teacher herded us inside for some softball.

We all rushed inside and me and Nina walked over to the bleachers I felt like playing softball so I joined the others, Nina shrugged and said "no food for you " I stopped and turned back around slowly and started walking back. When I got to the bleachers she handed me some chips and we sat and talked. She had just finished telling me something about her life when I saw something out of the corner of my eye it was a blur of a black cape. Nina saw it too and she started laughing I started saying loudly "everyone look out it's the phant-" but I was too late. Soon he was jumping down from the rafters of the gym onto our gym floor. Everyone had stopped and stared at him all but Nina and my Ex James.

(Chapter 3 the change )

James cautiously walked over to the man dressed in all black with a black cape and white mask, he was tall and well built he had eyes that were the deepest green and he looked around as if he was looking for something or someone. James laughed at him and said "look its one of Cassidy's ,Goth gay friends" I knew James shouldn't have said it because in my heart I knew what that man was capable of and unfortunately James now had the chance to find out. The man looked down at him and bent his face close to James saying "excuse me mousier but I believe I did not just hear you say that I was a fop" James laughed and said "no I said you were gay you know gay or faggot if you prefer" the phantoms eyes blazed with fire. I could see his eyes were clouded by anger as he grabbed James by the shirt and said "I believe your mistaken for I am the phantom of the opera and you just insulted me you little fop now I dare you to do It again" James who by now was a little scared gathered up his courage and said" FOP, GAY , FAG".

In a flash of black cape and pure strength James was tossed into the air like a ball and thrown outside into the fields by this time everyone was running like wild mice escaping from a cat. Mr. Santos was gone and didn't look back the only ones left were me and Nina slowly the phantom turned and caught my look. He stared at me almost into me and said in a tone so low I strained to hear it " Christine is it really you" I nodded at him and walked over to him Nina by now was rolling on the floor laughing finally she got up and said "hi dad". I kept walking forward till I took his hand he held me close to him but since I was small it looked funny. Slowly he bent down to kiss me.

I though "this cant be happening I am a 14 year old girl I cant kiss a 20 year old man this cant happen this wont happen but he so hot and so amazing yes I will kiss him" I leaned up to him and our lips met it was then at that moment I changed. It started slowly at first my legs began to grow and my height began to increase, my body became larger and straighter and my hair curled into long strands of curls, I could feel his chest now instead of his waist I could feel his muscles in his chest and then I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When I opened my eyes we were still in the gym but I was a woman a 20 year old woman married to the phantom I looked down and saw that I wasn't in my gym clothes anymore I was in my long white dress that I had to hold up if I wanted to walk downstairs. I looked back to Erick.

(Chapter 4 Paris anyone?)

I knew his name as soon as I kissed him it was like I had known him for so long . Erick the name buzzed in my head Erick I knew this man I knew this wonderful man who now held me and was again ready to kiss me slowly he said "I have waited for you for so long my Christine and now I have found you ill never let you go' He leaned down and kissed me again this time his tongue entering my mouth as soon as I touched his tongue. I completely lost my mind every sense in my body tingled at his tongue that was now exploring my mouth. I knew if I didn't stop this he would start in front of the child then I remembered Nina

I retreated and said "I love you my love but not in front of our child" the phantom laughed and said " alright my love for the child" As I looked at Nina I could see her smile and then yawn I laughed as Erick looked around and said "were am I anyway" I said "you are at a high school my love and I would like to be out of here" Erick looked around and said "yes lets get out of here Nina or I mean Lucia can you get us out of here?" Nina yawned and stretched saying come on mom and dad lets get out of here" Erick held my waist and soon we were headed off to Paris.

We ended up standing outside of the opera house, slowly we walked in past the lobby, past the backstage, and soon we were in his lair his lair that I thought I would never see. His lair that he kept nice for me and the children. I smiled as I walked into the room were our bed was there was a glass of wine and candles. I laughed and said" wow my dear, you knew I was coming didn't you" Erick laughed and smiled at me he slowly guided me to the bed saying. "Nina is outside playing john and Ghost showed up and there with her they will be outside with her" He wrapped his arms around me.

Continuing he said" were alone for a while and iv longed to touch you my love" Slowly he started kissing me again his tongue flicking inside my mouth looking for my tongue and finding it. I let him explore and when he was satisfied he let me explore. I kissed him and slowly we fell on the bed he started taking my dress off. He kissed my shoulders and slowly went lower. I pulled his shirt off and his pants and then his ascot I left his mask on. We then made love slowly I savored each moment of it loving him and kissing him anywhere I could kiss and when it was done we held each other in each others arms. Whispering over and over that we loved each other.

(Chapter 5 the fun begins)

The next day I woke up seeing Erick playing with one of my curls he smiled his bright white smile and then kissed my cheek. I smiled back at him and kissed his lips softly I said "kiss me not my cheek my angel" He laughed quietly and kissed my lips softly at first and then more stronger he rolled over on top of me and we made love again. When it was all over we got up and dressed, Nina was already up and playing on Erick's organ. Erick walked outside the room and first and I could hear "Lucia what are you doing?". Lucia looked at Erick and smiled "im playing dad watch". Lucia started playing music of the night it was wonderful and she played just like her father. Erick smiled and said "not bad little one but can you do this?". Erick motioned for Lucia to move and when she did he sat down and played Don Juan triumphant, he played with a soul entirely for the music Lucia was small compared to her dad apparently I changed and Lucia became smaller she was now 12.

When he was finished Lucia smiled and said "I like that one dad but it is too much you and mom its not me" Erick looked puzzled at this comment so he turned to me. I smiled and said " I know what she is about to do and mousier I would say your not going to like it" . Before Erick could ask any more questions Lucia was already climbing the rope that leads back to the stage. Erick and I followed after her Erick leading the way as usual. When we reached the stage we could see Lucia she was standing center stage with a guitar. Erick looked at me and I laughed he said "what is she going to do?" I smiled and said" a little performance for us my love". We stared at Lucia as we made our way to box five, she was finishing putting the amp out and she was testing her guitar. Soon it hit Erick what she was about to do.

He said "no not here not at this place this is an opera house not a rock and roll house no!" But he was too late, Suddenly the opera house was shaking with rock and roll music and from what I could guess she was playing monster. Erick fell to his knees holding his ears as tight as he can and making sure his mask didn't fall off in the process. I laughed and leaned back in the seat, sure I didn't like that music and I never liked it but my daughter was playing I didn't have a choice now did I?.

(Chapter 5 the performance!)

When Lucia was done and the hearing returned back to Erick I applauded. Erick tried but in a vain attempt to applaud her so he stood up and said as loudly as he could throwing his voice everywhere so the walls could bounce his voice back "GREAT JOB LITTLE ONE". Lucia looked up at box five and smiled at us she motioned Erick down and he said "no, I don't belong to that stage I belong under it or on top of It never on it that job is for my angel of music" he held my hand tightly as he said angel of music. I smiled at him and said "please I really want to hear you sing" he shook his head but before he could say another word. Lucia with all the strength had pulled him down out of the box.

He struggled but couldn't fight back, she led him up to the stage and pushed him to the center, as she fumbled with the remote to turn on his song he slowly snuck over to the left of the stage. Ghost growled at him to get back and so he moved to the right there was john who said "don't be a chicken go" he was then again shoved back to the center. Erick mumbled something under his breath and slowly walked to center, just as Lucia had found his song. He mumbled something yet again and cursed quietly the song started and he began to sing looking at me the whole time smiling at only me ' Night time sharpens heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination, silently the senses abandon there defenses, slowly gently night unfurls its splendor…."

When the song was done he took a bow, I stood up and clapped I noticed his eyes never left mine. Lucia smiled and said "good now mom" I laughed as Erick led me to the stage saying "this stage is yours this is your home I do not dare trespass here my love". I giggled and walked to the center of the stage I was about to sing when Lucia said" wait mother your fan's await". The doors of the opera house opened and people poured in looking at me as they whispered 'its Christine the famous Christine". I could tell they were looking for Erick but he had already returned to Box five

Lucia started the song and I sang "think of me think of me fondly when we've said goodbye remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try….." . When my song was done the audience roared with applause, roses were thrown at me every which way but only one rose caught my attention. This rose had a black ribbon on it, I smiled as I knew who threw this rose. I looked up to see Erick applauding as loud as he could and shrugging when I motioned to the audience.

(Chapter6 she is back oh no!)

As everyone made their way out the doors of the opera house I slowly made my way over to box five. Erick opened the door for me and I rushed into his arms. I kissed him and slowly sat down again. Lucia was putting the stuff away and Erick jumped down to help her but she said " no dad go kiss mom and ill get this stuff, you haven't im sure kissed mom in a while so go ahead". Erick smiled at Lucia and came back up to box five when I opened the door he kissed me again. I retreated and said "what are you doing' , He took me in his arms and said "orders are orders' he kissed me yet again.

After we were finished kissing Lucia had already put the stuff away and was headed down to the lair. Erick smiled as he lead me threw a passage way down to his lair me behind him and john and ghost behind me. When we reached the lair Lucia was again playing on her dad's organ this time it was not a happy tune it was an angry tune and Erick could tell that Lucia was not happy about something. Erick walked over to Lucia and sat down beside her he put his gloved hands out to stop her from playing and slowly she stopped. She looked at him and said through gritted teeth" look what is in the paper" She threw the paper at Erick and then walked over to John.

Erick opened the paper and this is what it said,

Breaking news,

Carlotta the leading Diva of the Paris opera house is expected to make a comeback at the Paris opera house tomorrow night, when we sat down and talked to the Diva she said "I will come back and no ghost will stop me not even that horrible singer Christine" we thought she meant someone else so when we asked her again she repeated that Christine was nothing and a low life singer. We again thought we were mistaken when she said that but we let it go, we all thought that Christine the wonder of the Paris opera house who lost her mother when she was born and who lost her father to a lung disease could never be a horrible singer. Her performance is scheduled to be tomorrow at 7..

(Chapter 7 Erick's plan)

Erick in a fury threw the paper across the room narrowly missing his statue he yelled saying " THAT OPERA WENCH IS COMING OR DARE COMING TO SHOW HER FACE IN MY OPERA HOUSE" I rushed to Erick and sat him down on the organs seat, slowly whispering "my love its alright calm down please" Erick slowly got up and with the most evil smile he could conjure up he said" I think its time for the opera ghost to return to his thrown and do some tricks" he laughed quietly, soon Lucia started laughing and saying "can I help daddy? " Erick held his chest and looked at me saying "she is going to take on my job when she gets older I can feel it my angel". I shook my head saying " I would hope not as seeing your job can get her into trouble" Erick gave me the I-am-not-so-bad- look and I gave him the your-full-of-it-look. He laughed and said as he walked over to Lucia " well little one are you ready to see what your daddy does" Lucia nodded and I knew the opera ghost was back.

The next day at 6:30 I was putting on my makeup and dress apparently my Erick told me I will be performing tonight and to be ready. I laughed as I looked at my dress that he laid out for me Ghost yawned and John said " get ready we all know how this is to end". I nodded and quietly said, "Yes my Erick seems to want to become the opera ghost Again". John and ghost both laughed. I finished getting dressed and we all slowly made our way to the stage. That was when I passed Carlotta she turned around and said "watch were your going wench oh it is you, you better not mess up my performance or ill make sure your name is just a piece of pebble on the Paris streets" I curtsied to her and said " madam I would not dream of messing up your performance'. I turned away from her and quietly said "Erick would though".

As I walked backstage I could see Erick showing Lucia how to operate the lights. They had both together taken out the backdrop people and the light operator. I shook my head and said quietly but for both to hear ' Erick and Lucia really mess up her performance please". Erick laughed.

(Chapter 8 the opera ghost returns)

As Erick and Lucia finished setting up the stage I took my place behind it. Carlotta with her posse took there place on stage, I could hear her telling the people to make sure that nothing goes wrong for her performance or she would have there jobs. I thought what a piece of work. Erick took his place and the announcer said "lady's and gentlemen tonight we have a returning star Ms. Carlotta she will be performing wishing you were somehow here again please sit back and enjoy the show" Carlotta finished warming up put her spray in her mouth and the curtain opened. She began " you were once my one companion" I held my ears and looked out the audience they were trying hard not to show the pain except for Carlotta's followers who must have been deaf. Erick put his plan in action to end the suffering. First the lights went out and then Erick grabbed Carlotta who I could see was cold with fear. Erick dragged her backstage as the lights returned he whispered to her "you move one inch madam and you will see just what a ghost I am"

Carlotta said nothing as Erick walked up to me and said " are you ready to give them real music" I nodded and Erick walked me to the stage. Loudly he said in his best intimidation of the Announcers voice "ladies and gentlemen we will now continue our show but this time with the lovely, talented Mrs. Christine Dae. Erick opened the curtain and rushed to box five. Everyone applauded and I began to sing " you were once my one companion you were all that mattered, you were once a friend and father then my world was shattered" I looked up to Erick who was smiling at me and then to Lucia who had her thumbs up and was mouthing the words "you go mom". I then looked at ghost and john who were also cheering me on. I smiled and continued" wishing you were somehow here again wishing you were somehow near sometimes it seems if I just dreamed somehow you would be here". Soon I finished and the opera house burst into applause I bowed and looked up. Erick the love of my life and my husband was the person clapping the loudest. As Lucia sat beside him.

That's all for now ill write more in 100 REVIEWS yeh I said it


End file.
